


The Spiritualists

by Quillfiend



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bandle City, Headcanon, Roleplay resource, yordle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend
Summary: This is an in-universe document detailing a fictional yordle military organization called The Spiritualists. It is a headcanon made for a roleplaying circle, but I am putting it out here in case anybody finds it useful/inspiring for their own concepts.





	The Spiritualists

**THE SPIRITUALISTS**

„ _I see, I hear, I know.“_

**What they are**

The spiritualists are one of the yordle Special Forces that most often act as a liaison to the Scouts of the Mothership and border recon units. They have existed for a very long time in one form or another, though they have only recently been recognized as an official military force in a pact between the spiritualist matriarch and Bandle City officials. This makes them subject to army directives.

 

**Who they are**

Being spirits themselves, yordles have no trouble interacting with the rest of the spirit world. Spiritualists take this a step further; they are yordles whose innate magic has been touched by some extraordinary experience pertaining to the spirit world, usually at a very young age. As a result, they are perceived in a more favorable light by hostile spirits in both the material and the spiritual world. They are sensitive to spirit phenomenons and as such tend to be the first ones to notice such in the material plane.

 

**Their duties**

Spiritualists act as the first and last line of defense against spirit threats to Bandle City. They monitor and maintain gates into and out of the spirit world, handle diplomatic matters within the spirit world and watch borders of Bandle City along with the recon scouts. They are responsible for managing dead spirits and angered ancestors, and watch how related matters develop in the physical world (Shadow Isles).

 

**Standard equipment**

Spiritualists are discouraged from bearing firearms, blades or anything that could be immediately perceived as dangerous by a riled spirit. All spiritualists are mages and rely on magic to handle the situation should matters spiral out of control and beyond the possibilities of diplomacy. They are free to choose any focus for their magic, but staves are most common. Often having to travel the dense brushes of Bandle City's border jungles, a spiritualist will rarely be seen wearing heavy armor, though some of the gate guardians may choose to sacrifice speed for some extra protection should their gate attract some unwanted attention from monsters and/or treasure hunters. Aside from this, some spiritualists also carry dreamcatchers, spirit masks, grimoires and other items and trinkets of magical nature that may help them reduce the inherent risks of their profession.

 

**Risks**

Those spiritual experiences that mark a yordle early in their life to become a spiritualist are more often than not traumatic, or at the very least strange. Many spiritualists become crippled or changed during such; combined with their inherent sensitivity to matters of all kinds makes it harder for them to fit into society. As such they are prone to all damaging effects of yordle isolation. Fortunately, the nature of the events that make one fit to become a spiritualist also make it easy to find these yordle children; with Bandle City now recognizing the spiritualists as an official organization they also have the structure and funds needed to raise, teach and properly socialize most aspiring spiritualists.

 


End file.
